icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2014-15 OHL Season
This is the 2014-15 Ontario Hockey League season. This is the league's 45th season dating back to its' founding as the Ontario Major Junior Hockey League. Franchise changes *For the 2014-15 season there were no franchise relocations, however, during the season the Belleville Bulls were sold to the then owner of the Hamilton's AHL franchise and announced as relocating to the city when the Montreal Canadiens purchased the AHL team and announced plans to relocate the AHL franchise to St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador. The team will be known as the Hamilton Bulldogs, the same as the previous AHL team. The Plymouth Whalers were sold and announced to be relocating to Flint, Michigan and would be renamed the Flint Firebirds. Standings Team GP W L OTL SL GF GA PIM P Eastern Conference East Division Oshawa Generals 68 51 11 2 4 292 157 983 108 Ottawa 67's 68 38 25 4 1 239 220 699 81 Kingston Frontenacs 68 32 28 5 3 196 197 891 72 Belleville Bulls 68 27 33 3 5 203 246 822 62 Peterborough Petes 68 26 36 1 5 203 268 835 58 Central Division Barrie Colts 68 41 24 1 2 278 227 1155 85 North Bay Battalion 68 37 20 6 5 237 195 742 85 Niagara IceDogs 68 37 27 2 2 274 237 918 78 Mississauga Steelheads 68 25 40 2 1 178 265 883 53 Sudbury Wolves 68 12 54 1 1 149 323 935 26 Western Conference Midwest Division Erie Otters 68 50 14 2 2 331 212 896 104 London Knights 68 40 24 1 3 289 260 1055 84 Guelph Storm 68 38 26 2 2 237 237 938 80 Owen Sound Attack 68 35 24 2 7 240 211 1008 79 Kitchener Rangers 68 32 26 3 7 216 221 938 74 West Division Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds 68 54 12 0 2 342 196 829 110 Sarnia Sting 68 29 32 4 3 232 263 876 65 Saginaw Spirit 68 29 36 2 1 212 271 921 61 Plymouth Whalers 68 23 38 5 2 195 255 1047 53 Windsor Spitfires 68 24 40 2 2 223 305 952 52 tiebreaker: Barrie wins the Central Division on the first tiebreaker (wins) with 41 vs North Bay's 37 2015 J. Ross Robertson Cup Playoffs Format The top eight teams in each conference qualify for the playoffs. The two division winners are seeded one and two and the remaining teams are seeded three through eight based on points. Teams are re-seeded after the conference quarterfinals with the 1 seed playing the 4 seed and 2 playing 3. All Series are best-of-seven. The J. Ross Robertson Cup champion will advance to the 2015 Memorial Cup being held in Quebec City, Quebec. Eastern Conference Quarterfinals *Oshawa defeated Peterborough 4 games to 1 (7-2, 2-1, 1-3, 4-0, 3-2) *Barrie defeated Belleville 4 games to none (3-2, 8-2, 2-1 (ot),4-2) *North Bay defeated Kingston 4 games to none (8-2, 3-2, 3-1, 3-1) *Niagara defeated Ottawa 4 games to 2 (5-8, 2-8, 6-2, 3-2, 4-3 (ot), 8-3, 4-3) Western Conference Quarterfinals *Sault Ste. Marie defeated Saginaw 4 games to none (5-1, 8-2, 4-0, 5-2) *Erie defeated Sarnia 4 games to 1 (2-3, 3-1, 6-5, 4-3(ot), 7-0) *London defeated Kitchener 4 games to 2 (3-1, 6-2, 10-6, 4-, 3-6, 5-0) *Guelph defeated Owen Sound 4 games to 1 (1-6, 5-4 (ot), 2-1, 3-2 (ot), 2-1) Eastern Conference Semifinals *Oshawa defeated Niagara 4 games to 1 (5-3, 6-1, 3-7, 7-4, 4-2) *North Bay defeated Barrie 4 games to 1 (2-3, 3-2, 4-2, 4-3 (2ot), 7-5) Western Conference Semifinals *Sault Ste. Marie defeated Guelph 4 games to none (7-4, 9-3, 6-1, 3-2) *Erie defeated London 4 games to none (5-2, 7-3, 4-1, 5-2) Eastern Conference Final *Oshawa defeated North Bay 4 games to 2 (1-6, 1-0 (ot), 1-2 (ot), 3-2, 4-1, 2-1) Oshawa wins the Bobby Orr Trophy Western Conference Final *Erie defeated Sault Ste. Marie 4 games to 2 (3-6, 5-2, 4-2, 7-5, 2-4, 7-3) Erie wins the Wayne Gretzky Trophy J. Ross Robertson Cup Final *Oshawa defeated Erie 4 games to 1 The Oshawa Generals win the J. Ross Robertson Cup and advance to the 2015 Memorial Cup. Category:2015 in hockey Category:Ontario Hockey League Category:Canadian Hockey League Category:Ontario Hockey League seasons